


yrs for ever

by protectoroffaeries



Series: shakespearean hamilton [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: sonnets from Alexander to John





	

_ My dearest, Laurens, I must speak the truth; _

_ I know you beg my bursting heart to hide. _

_ Perhaps I am no more than a daft youth, _

_regardless, I cannot help but confide-_

 

_You are my only love, from now until_

_always. They say that man should love woman,_

_ and I have known a few, yet none can still _

_ or overcome my what my affections plan. _

 

_ I am yours, that is my clear confession. _

_Have mercy on me, dear, for my plainness,_

_ and do not surmise a wrong impression _

_ Hold tight to this, a writ lover's caress. _

 

_ Damn all but you! Excuse the sharp candor, _

_my love, yours forever, Alexander_


End file.
